A Scorching Christmas and a Fiery New Year
by CC-2224 Commander Cody
Summary: C1: Team RWBY decide to spend Christmas in Vacuo with Neptune and Sun in order to experience the festive season in a way that just can't be found in Atlas or Vale. Two-shot. Bumblebee. MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM AUSTRALIA! C2: It's New Years Eve in Vale and Teams RWBY and JNPR are going out to celebrate: Weiss has an important decision to make and to make things fun! Nora has Jagerbombs!
1. Chapter 1

**A Scorching Christmas**

**A/N: **CC here with a little story I've put together for the Christmas Season... but it isn't the snowy white Christmas you see in a lot of FanFics... nope: here Team RWBY are doing Christmas "Outback Style".

**Side Note:** I know Vacuo is actually meant to be more of a desert kingdom, but for the purposes of this story I've given it a terrain and climate similar to that of my home in Australia -CC Signing on saying **"Merry Christmas Mates... have a good one!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own RWBY or its characters.**

"YANG, BLAKE WAKE UP! It's Christmas!" and over excited Ruby called out as she flopped onto the couple's bed, having seemed to have made use of a lock pick set that Yang had bought her for her last birthday.

"Ruby, please... go away. We're trying to sleep and it's not even 5am... the suns not even up yet!" Yang growled tiredly as she picked up Ruby and dropped the reaper onto the floor.

"BUT YANG! the sun is up here" Ruby Whined, as she went and pulled open the curtains, allowing the morning sun to blaze straight into the room, right into Yang's eyes. "Ugh... what sort of place allows its sunrise to be so early!" Yang moaned as she covered her face with the thin sheet on the bed that she and Blake were sharing during this trip out to Vacuo for a vacation for what Sun had described as: _'Christmas as we'd never had it before'_.

He was certainly correct: It was Team RWBY's 2nd Christmas together as a team, the first having been spent up in cold snowy Atlas at the behest of the 'Ice Queen' Weiss. Which was certainly the polar opposite to the dusty red plains and rugged, dry and hot bushland of Vacuo. JNPR had gone to Mistral for Christmas with Pyrrha's family and we had all agreed to meet up in Vale for New Year.

Ruby not to be discouraged knew exactly how to get Yang and her now girlfriend Blake out of bed: To turn off the air conditioner that kept the already 30c+ temperatures of the Vacuo summer at bay (Weiss had sworn that Vacuo must be cursed to have such high temps from 4am until nearly 7pm through summer). Once she had unplugged the A/C she bolted from Y/B's bedroom, leaving only her trademark rose petals, her speed causing the door to close behind her. Yang and Blake immediately felt the effects and began to sweat profusely. "Ugh, Yang... I' am going strangle your sister if I ever catch her" Blake growled in a thoroughly annoyed tone, before yawning due to still being very drowsy, the sweltering heat not helping any.

Yang giggled suggestively before rolling over and straddled her partner, nipping at the tips of Blake's Faunus ears before whispering seductively "Oh someone's feisty today... you know I love that." Yang then moved down and began kissing Blake down her neck and across her collarbone. Blake let out a soft moan and tilted her head to give Yang better access to her neck to plant her kisses and bites onto. Blake could feel Yang's hand running ever so lightly over her torso and feathering her fingers gently down the Faunus' thighs. This soft deliberate action brought a gasp from Blake as she ran her hands through Yang's golden hair.

Just as Yang was about to bring her hands back up Blake's thighs to take this little passion session to the next level their room's door once more opened up and in strode Weiss who was currently looking out the door with a wincing look on her face "Yang.. can you please get up before Ruby gets anymore hyperacti- RUBY YOU KEEP AWAY FROM THOSE RUMBALLS, THEY'RE FOR LATER!" Weiss shrieked at the red hooded reaper. It was then that she looked into the room and noticed Yang atop Blake and her hand very close to Blake's groin. All 3 huntresses stared awkwardly at each other for a good 10 seconds in stunned silence before Weiss' face went blood red with embarrassment ran to the bathroom to wash her eyes out, shrieking about _leaving a sock on the door _as she ran.

Yang tried to start of where she had left off but Blake was having absolutely none of it "Sorry Yang, moods spoiled... Blame Weiss for that." Blake said as she got up and walked out the door still in her yukata leaving a despondent and wrathful Yang sitting on the bed. _'Oh Ice Queen is going to get burnt out here' _Yang thought as she stood up and followed her girlfriend out into the still air-conditioned living room of the small holiday house that Weiss had rented for them. It wasn't much, but it was enough: 3 bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms, Kitchen and living room.

The living room was fully decorated for Christmas complete with a tree and presents that each member of RWBY had gotten each other. Ruby was buzzing around it at light speed looking for her presents among the small pile. Blake couldn't help but giggle how excited Ruby was... last year had been the exact same but it never failed to amuse her just how hyperactive Ruby went whenever presents were involved... didn't matter if it was her giving them or receiving, Ruby just loved giving people presents just as much if not more than getting them.

Yang however was smiling devilishly which normally meant trouble for either Blake or Weiss. Last year Yang had gotten Blake books... fully illustrated pornographic novels that made _Ninjas of Love _look innocent. Unfortunately Blake had opened the gift up in front of Teams RWBY, JNPR and SNST (SNST are another first year team... but that is a whole other story) which caused the Faunus girl much embarrassment . Needless to say Yang went cold turkey in regards to sex for the best part of 3 months until Blake eventually let Yang back into her bed. Weiss hadn't faired any better in gifts from the blonde: Weiss had received a set of ice themed lace lingerie that Yang had said would come in handy for in her words _"Whenever she made up her mind if she wanted Neptune, Simon (Captain of SNST) or Rubes"_ Weiss had instantly backhanded and frozen Yang upon that remark, followed by a 90 minute on why nothing was happening between her and any of those people.

Yang and Blake snuggled up on the couch and Ruby finally managed to sit on the floor right next to the tree like an excited 5 year old who couldn't stop fidgeting, they were only waiting on Weiss who seemed to still be hiding her shame at walking in on Blake and Yang about to go at it. "WEEEISSSS! TIME FOR PRESENTS!" Ruby called out, getting impatient for either getting her gifts or seeing the faces of her teammates when they received their gifts from Ruby. "I'll get there when I' am good and ready you dunce... I just need to quickly find the secret to erase memories!" Weiss shrieked back at Ruby. Ruby looked confused about what Weiss could possibly want to forget, deciding not that her own impatience was more important at this moment than Weiss sudden want for amnesia. So with a cloud of rose petals Ruby took off towards the master bedroom with the private bathroom that Weiss had taken for herself.

Ruby found Weiss huddled over the sink splashing water into her face mumbling incoherently, not noticing her partner at the door. Ruby saw the chance for a bit of fun and took it: Sneaking ever so quietly up behind the distracted Heiress and readied her fingers. Without warning Ruby jammed them not overly hard but firmly into Weiss ribs and unleashed a flurry of tickles into the moody Ice Queen who had been caught completely off guard and vulnerable to the pinpoint accuracy of Ruby. Weiss began to cackle uncontrollably and lost her footing as her legs went to jelly which is exactly what Ruby wanted. Hefting the Heiress up over her shoulder Ruby carried her back into the living room and deposited her on the ground right next to where Ruby had been sitting before, Weiss was too busy laughing from the tickles to be able to scold the redheaded dolt. "Ok Team RWBY... I hope you guys don't mind being up so early, but if there is one day to be happy to be awake at 5am it is today!" Ruby said enthusiastically. Weiss was scowling at her partner while Blake and Yang seemed to be more intent on exploring each other's mouths up on the couch.

Ruby looked slightly crestfallen but wasn't going to be discouraged from making her friends (and sister) have fun today. Ruby grabbed up several presents and handed them out each all addressed _From Blake. _Handing one to Yang, Weiss and keeping the last for herself; Ruby tore into the wrapping to find a hand written book "The Reaper and the Fencer." By _Blake Belladonna. _Ruby was at a loss for words "Blake.. it is amazing, I can't wait to read it!" Ruby said happily before wrapping Blake into one of her trademark rib-cracking hugs. Yang chuckled and opened her gift, only for her as well to join in on glomping Blake. For Blake's gift to Yang had been a necklace with a locket which contained a photo of Yang and Blake about to go on their first date over 18 months ago. Weiss was now kind of nervous... Blake and her while having improved their relationship over the last two years they still came to loggerheads over some things. Carefully unwrapping the gift it was a photo album containing many photos of Weiss with the various students of Beacon and an entire section of her competing in the tournament at the Vytal Festival. Weiss was absolutely speechless. Blake smiled slightly, still being squashed by R&Y "It is to remind you that you aren't the loneliest of all and you do have people all around you who care immensely for you." Weiss let out one of her elusive and rare smiles at the very thoughtful gift.

Ruby had took in Weiss smile and internally beamed with Glee, Ruby loved Weiss' smiles, always has. Ruby just hoped that Weiss would love the gift that Ruby had gotten her.

The next set of gifts to be handed out were from Weiss. Ever the practical person the Heiress had gotten Blake several magazines of the dust rounds that augmented Blake's aura so effectively as proven when the White Fang had breached Vale's defences. Yang had received a large supply of shotgun shells for _Ember Celica _as well as a luxury hair care pack... Weiss knew just how much Yang's hair meant to the blonde and thought it would be a nice gift, but still practical as Yang tended to trash things if her hair got damaged. Yang and Blake were happy enough with their gifts, knowing Weiss as they did.

As for Ruby: Weiss had decided to get her a new set of the latest headsets for her music player, customised specially for Ruby as well as 100 Lien worth of music credits. Weiss knew it was a frivolous gift compared to something to help Ruby maintain Crescent Rose but Ruby refused anything to help her maintain her _sweetheart _preferring to do it all by hand herself. Aside from that Weiss knew that apart from her weapon Ruby loved books (taken care of by Blake) and music. The happy look on Ruby's face made the impractical gift totally worth it.

Yang's gifts were up next: This brought audible groans from Blake and a scowl from Weiss. Yang was always a prankster with gifts, though afterwards she'd usually go out and buy a new gift to make up for it. Ruby was relieved to find that Yang had spared her the embarrassment of her usual gift giving antics to find a box set of all 12 current seasons of Red Vs Blue as well as the _Master Chief Collection _for the Xbox One. Blake was slightly less amused with her gift: A giant ball of yarn, a coupon for a lifetime's supply of tuna and a laser pointer. However one of Blake's _'Rectify this insult or prepare to be celibate'_ glares brought forth Yang's real gift: a pair of amber coloured crystals that matched Blake's eyes set into earrings, which was accompanied by a movie: the _Ninja's of Love _film adaption. Blake had certainly wanted a copy of the film, but just not to have received it in such a way. As much as Blake wanted to be angry at her partner she was just so smitten at the earrings.

Weiss wasn't optimistic, she knew that she was the biggest target of Yang's antics: always has been and always will be. Slowly she opened her gift: Looking inside she let out a massive scowl at Yang as she pulled up a "Sexiest huntsmen of Vale" pinup calendar. Blake, Yang and even Ruby just burst out laughing as the Heiress' Aura flared in a mix of embarrassment and anger at the Blonde. "Sorry Weiss, I know you would have preferred a calendar full of half-naked Neptune but unfortunately he wouldn't agree for a photo shoot." Yang said through her laughter. This did not improve Weiss' mood one bit. However before Weiss could summon any glyphs to immobilise or otherwise harm Yang Weiss was wrapped in a rib crushing hug from behind "Now now Weiss, it's Christmas... you're not allowed to be mad today!" Ruby cooed gently in the Heiress' ears as she squeezed the life out of Weiss. Weiss wanted... tried ever so hard to be mad and rebuke Ruby for the hug, but she simply couldn't. Weiss wasn't the Ice Queen she once was or ever really was. Truth be told Weiss always loved hugs, especially Ruby's but just never got hugged as a child by her parents or any of her childhood friends out of fear of her father. Sighing in defeat Weiss relented in her anger against the Blonde, for today at least.

The last set of presents were from Ruby. Slowly she handed them out to her teammates before sitting back and watching on nervously, hoping that they liked her gifts. Blake was the first to open hers: Finding inside a new bow, makeup, a large hardcover fantasy book that had been personally signed by the author and a framed photo of Team RWBY. Blake looked around and noticed that Yang and Weiss had both received the same photo from Ruby. Though Yang had also gotten a new leather biker jacket and gloves, the exact set that she had been wanting for months but had never gotten around to buying, Yang was ecstatic. As for Weiss, Ruby had gotten her a small snow white teddy because Ruby knew Weiss loved hugs but never wanted to admit it as well as a new ornate hilt for _Myrtenaster_. "I knew you could buy anything on Remnant you wanted so I decided to get you something personal... So I made that hilt for you from scratch, trust me it doesn't only look good... it is a vast improvement over your current hilt in terms of comfort and effectiveness. Also the photo's: Well when we graduate we'll all end up going our separate ways and I wanted to ensure we each carried something as a constant reminder of this team when we made our own way in this world." Ruby explained the idea behind the photos.

The whole team seemed to be happy with their gifts, though Weiss was still a bit peeved off at Yang over the pinup calendar. "Hey Blake, what time did Sun and Neptune say they'd be coming over?" Yang asked as she and Ruby fired up the Xbox for some Halo multiplayer. Blake who was casually reading the book that Ruby had given her looked up "About 9ish, so you got plenty of time to get your ass kicked by Ruby" the Faunus replied impishly. Yang stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and grabbed up her controller. Weiss sat down with the photo album from Blake in one hand and the teddy from Ruby in the other, half watching the sisters (especially the younger one) and half going through the photo album.

After a good 2 hours of being used as a target dummy by Ruby, Yang was fed up with losing, having only won one match the entire morning. Putting down her controller she turned to the still reading Blake and wrapped her arms around her partner "Come play with me Blakey!" She whispered, chuckling at her innuendo. Blake did her best to ignore the innuendo from the Blonde and keep focused on reading the exquisite book she was reading. Yang frowned and decided on a different tactic to get some amusement before the boys arrived. "How about a Sisses v Their Missus match at Halo?" The Blonde asked, staring in Weiss' direction to gauge her reaction: Yang got just what she was hoping for, simultaneously Weiss scowled in anger yet went red in embarrassment at being referred to as Ruby's girlfriend. "Ya-Yang! I' am not romantically involved with your dolt of a sister! But however I will accept your challenge if only to wipe the floor with you!" Weiss retorted as she picked up one of 4 controllers.

"Oh come on! How did that not kill you!" Yang yelled in frustration as Weiss killed her with a shotgun even after Weiss had taken a direct hit from the brawler who was armed with a gravity hammer. "Ha! that will teach you Xiao Long!" Weiss said as she tea bagged Yang's corpse... Only to get killed with a head shot from Ruby had a sniper rifle. "Oh you camping dunce!" Weiss cried out in frustration. Yang gave her sister a hi5 and laughed at Weiss. "Too bad she didn't kill you point blank... she could have tea bagged you as well. You would have loved that a bit too much though aye Ice Queen?" Yang chuckled, getting blushes from Ruby and a growl from Weiss as she respawned and prepared to hunt down Yang again. Blake through all this had been trying to find Ruby, upon doing so lined up and chucked two plasma grenades onto the camping sniper.

"Oh fu-" Ruby managed to yelp before the grenades went off, killing her. "That is what you get for camping Ruby." Blake said flatly, just a hint of humour in her voice. Ruby pouted in defeat. Yang having gotten her hands on a needler with a full load was sprinting around the map, eventually coming across Blake who was unfortunately looking the other way. Yang smiled and emptied the needler into Blake's back. Blake shot a glare at the blonde who only smiled and stroked her Faunus ears "Sorry Blakey, but all is fair in love and war."

sighing in defeat the Faunus put down her controller and tackled Yang back onto the couch, pinning the blonde under her. "Oh is it now? Well I think I just won." Blake Purred before kissing her. Ruby was barely even acknowledging her sister and Blake making out, she was too engrossed in the game. Weiss however from her seat had a full view of the couple. Part of her was jealous of the couple and the certainty and security their relationship brought them... Weiss wanted something like that but honestly didn't know what to do about her feelings for both Neptune and Ruby. The other part of her was infuriated that Yang and Blake couldn't keep their hormones in check for even one day! "Yang, as much as you're probably enjoying being dominated by your beloved on the couch... remember that there are children present also I have already seen enough of you making out today! Also is nearly 9... the boys will be here soon, and I think Sun would enjoy seeing you to go at it a bit _TOO _much." Weiss said, the slightest touch of humour in her voice as she mentioned the monkey tailed 'rapscallion'.

Blake sighed and climbed off Yang, once again much to the latter's protests. Yang huffed and silently swore revenge upon Weiss for this affront. The front gate of the holiday house opened and Sun and Neptune could be seen walking up the path, both laden with containers of food, apparently their gift to RWBY was to provide Christmas lunch. Weiss leaped up with a speed that almost matched Ruby to get the door and let in the mischievous monkey and his suave companion. "Hey Sun!" Ruby called out as she ran Blake over in a Warthog, much to the Faunus' consternation. "Well hello Snow angel, you're looking even more radiant than usual, the Vacuo sun must be doing wonders for your complexion." Neptune greeted flirtatiously as he revealed a small bouquet of flowers in his free hand "They're called _Sturt Desert Pea_, native to Vacuo." Neptune explained handing the flowers to a very smitten Weiss before following his friend into the house. Weiss looked down at the flowers: they were so beautiful and they had a red and black colouration, exactly like Ruby _'Ugh... stupid stupid me, why can't I choose?' _ she thought momentarily before she felt a hot gust of air heated from the now 35c heat outside. Weiss instantly began to sweat, coming from Atlas gave one no ability to withstand heat like this so Weiss quickly closed the door and positioned herself as close to the air conditioner as possible to alleviate the heat.

Weiss had been about to doze off while cuddling Ruby's gift teddy, as even in the air conditioned room the heat was making her drowsy, however before sleep took hold Weiss was shaken from her attempted slumber by Ruby, who had a handful of chocolate freckles and probably just as many in her mouth judging by how laboured her chewing was. "Ugh Ruby, what is it? I was hoping to doze a bit before lunch." Weiss said drowsily. Ruby rolled her eyes an "No Weiss, come be social!" Ruby pouted with her mouth still full, unleashing those adorable silver eyes... Weiss was instantly and wholly disarmed by the display _'2 years! 2 whole years and I can't resist those eyes... but they are just so cute with her pouty face.' _Weiss thought as she rose to her feet, however she was getting up too slowly for Ruby's liking so Ruby grabbed Weiss by the arm and dragged her towards the back patio that backed onto a small grass area and a pool. While Blake and Yang has utilised the pool plenty for midnight skinny dips (which Weiss could unfortunately see clearly through her window if she wanted to look out into the stars) though Weiss hadn't found much interest in it, she had never done much swimming up in Atlas.

Unfortunately for Weiss, Ruby had dragged her into the middle of a Water bomb war between Yang Blake and Sun... or more to the point an ambush the 3 of them planned for Weiss. Ruby had seen the bombs at the last moment but didn't have the chance to grab Weiss and jump out of the way, so Ruby jumped to save herself and let Weiss take the full brunt of her friends attacks, within about 5 seconds Weiss had been hit with over a dozen water bombs and the white T-shirt she had been wearing today had gone totally see through, much to Ruby's and Neptune's delight. Weiss as usual didn't exactly see the funny side to this unprovoked attack. "YANG! I just know you're behind this... have you no care for the fact I may not have wanted to get soaked. Especially in this whi-" Weiss stopped berating Yang as she looked down to see the black bra visible for all to see. If looks could kill... Yang would have disintegrated instantly in that moment. "YAAAAANG!" Weiss screamed as immobilising glyphs formed around Yang's limbs. Sun started laughing uncontrollably "Weiss... what honestly is the difference between people seeing your bra to seeing you in a bikini? it covers the exact same area, not that there is really that much to look at on you as it is!" the monkey Faunus exclaimed from his hiding spot, a slight chuckle could be heard from Neptune as he sat by a table of snacks with a cold XXXXX beer. All four girls did a double take, Yang and Blake also began laughing at Sun's jab at Weiss' bust, which hadn't grown at all in the two years she'd been at Beacon. Ruby and Neptune however seemed to huff in disagreement as they both unashamedly stole gazes at the soaked Schnee.

Weiss by this time was absolutely livid "You perverted rapscallion!" Weiss shouted as she covered up her chest with her arms, feeling extremely self conscious about the fact that even Ruby, a 16 year old girl had larger tits than her. Weiss retreated back into the house embarrassed at what had just happened. While Yang, Blake and Sun had stripped off into their swimmers and had taken to the pool, Ruby had made her way over to Neptune with a slightly upset look on her face. "I know Rubes... I'll go talk to her. You just go have some fun with your sister in the pool." Neptune said in a comforting way, though Ruby still felt slightly suspicious.. she knew how Neptune felt about Weiss and that made her both jealous and suspicious of him whenever he spent time with her, but she did her absolute best not to show it. "Ok Neptune... just don't take too long, today is about being among friends not cooped up alone inside." Ruby replied as she plopped one of Yang's homemade rumballs into her mouth and made her way towards the pool.

Weiss was pacing around her bedroom when she heard the light tapping on her door "Go away!" she shrieked. "Weiss, it is Neptune... now come on, open the door... I promise I don't have a guitar like Jaune." Came the confident, slightly flirtatious reply. Weiss stopped pacing and looked at the door, unsure of how to proceed at this point: She enjoyed spending time with just her and Neptune, but lately her confusion over how she _really _felt about Neptune and also Ruby. Sighing, Weiss unlocked her door and in strode Neptune who leaned against a wall. "So Weiss; why so antisocial today? isn't that normally Blake's thing?" he joked, trying to melt the Ice Queen. Weiss couldn't help but chuckle at the joke, even if it was at the expense of one of her teammates. "I know, i think the heat might just be getting to me... I mean my scroll says it is nearly 40 outside!" Weiss complained, the fact she was profusely sweating reinforced this fact.

Neptune nodded in understanding "Well still, come back out... be among friends, maybe a dip in the pool will help cool you off if the Vacuo summer is getting to you, then after you have had some time to cool off and relax... then plan how you're going to get back at Yang." Neptune replied mischievously, hoping Weiss would include him in any plot she came up with... it would be so so cool to be able to both spend time with Weiss and be able to get back at Sun for his pranking ways. Weiss thought about this for a moment and decided to take Neptune's advice, making her way over to her dresser and withdrew a set of togs, before she began to change she shot a glare to Neptune who was still leaning by the door "Umm excuse me... privacy please?" Weiss asked with a blush which cause Neptune to stumble out of his dreamy stare at the Heiress and nearly tumble to the floor as he scrambled out of the door. Weiss rolled her eyes and chuckled as she changed out of her damp clothes and into the white and blue one piece bathing suit... A perfect idea for revenge coming to mind.

Meanwhile in the pool Yang, Sun and Ruby were partaking in a bomb dive contest with Blake as the judge. Sun had been disqualified for illegally using the palm trees as an extra high springboard and getting and unfair advantage. Next up was Yang: She sprung on her feet a couple times before taking off at a sprint towards the pool, as Yang leapt up into the air to try and create maximum splash her momentum was killed by a set of immobilising Glyphs caught the airborne Yang in their grasp. On the other side of the pool stood Weiss, _Myrtenaster _in one hand and a large roll of duct tape in the other "Oh Yang... you didn't think I'd just let you get away with embarrassing me right?" Weiss said in mock innocence, Yang was struggling against the bonds but she knew it was futile to struggle against Weiss' glyphs.

"Neptune... do me the favour of duct taping Yang to the palm tree." Weiss said sweetly as she threw the blue haired flirt the roll of tape. he nervously strode up to Yang whom Weiss had moved with her glyphs to the palm tree. Yang stared angrily at Neptune "Ok Blue boy... do this and you'll regret it... get any of my hair caught in that tape and you won't live to see boxing day." the brawler growled. Neptune gulped and began wrapping the tape around the blonde, being **EXTREMELY **careful not to get even a single strand caught of Yang's luscious golden hair caught on the tape. within minutes Yang's entire torso, legs and arms had been covered in the silver tape. Yang looked at the now thoroughly amused Weiss "This is such a cruel and unusual punishment." the blonde mopped Weiss merely shrugged as she placed _Myrtenaster _onto the table with the food before gracefully diving into the pool. when she surfaced she came to the side near Yang "Well I couldn't expose you as you exposed me... you'd probably enjoy walking around all day topless, having no shame as you do." Weiss retorted as she pushed off the side and began swimming leisurely.

For over half an hour Yang was tied up off the ground to that palm tree watching everyone else hit the pool.. that lovely cool water that was a welcome reprieve from the excruciating heat, Yang was slick with sweat and it made her itch... but she couldn't scratch. _'Both Weiss and Neptune shall pay for this.'_ she thought to herself as she formulated her plan. Eventually Blake grabbed _Gambol Shroud _ and cut Yang down from the palm tree, after which Yang immediately tackled Blake and kissed her passionately "Oh Thank-you Blakey... I thought I was going to cook if I was left up there any longer... I mean I know I' am hot but I don't think being that hot is a good thing." Yang quipped. Blake couldn't help but smile at Yang's confidence in her body, even if it did boarder on obsessive sometimes. Without warning Yang jumped up and dragged Blake with her "Come with me kitty Kat" Yang said in a evil tone as she dragged the Faunus out to the carport where several fishing rods had been stored by the owners of the house for use by those who rent the house. "Umm Yang... why do you need that?" Blake asked, wondering if her girlfriend had finally snapped into insanity. Yang merely ignored Blake as she rigged up a hook with a very special bait she had taken from the living room "You'll see Blakey" She eventually said, a devilish grin on her face.

Back out in the pool, Neptune and Sun were discussing who'd win the Boxing Day Cricket Test between Vacuo and Mistral... both of them were passionate about their respective homes. "All I' am saying is Mitch Johnson's batting ability will knock you bloody Whinging Mistralans for 6 all day long." Sun said with utmost confidence in the Vacuo national team. "Yeah, Yeah... Sharma will have his wicket no worries this time around! No way Mistral will let you guys go 3-0 in the series!" Neptune retorted as he took another swig of his beer and popped a rumball in his mouth while Sun opted for the alcohol free jubes (Yang's rumballs were notorious for each one having the equivalent amount of alcohol as a rum shot) and Sun was unfortunately for him the designated driver to get Neptune home. The pair were about to continue sizing up each team when they stopped and say yang some back out carrying a fishing rod with a very peculiar object on the end "Hey Yang... What on Remnant are you doing with that?" Neptune inquired, a very confused look on his face.

Yang ignored the Blue haired traitor and after she had eaten 2 rumballs and took a third one to munch, she made her way to the pool where Weiss had began to lay on an inflatable pool chair to relax... The sun warming her damp, pale skin. Ruby about to jump into the pool, a look of mischief on her face. Diving in Ruby swam under Weiss and flipped her off the pool chair and into the water. When Weiss surfaced Ruby splashed her in the face, Weiss tried to escape: but even in water Ruby was quicker than anyone else. Left with only one option Weiss turned to face Ruby and splashed her right back, Ruby was ecstatic that she'd finally made Weiss do something childish and carefree today.

The two continued splashing for a good couple minutes until they noticed something bobbing around above the two, looking up they saw some mistletoe attached to a fishing line... being held by none other than Yang who was smiling from ear to ear "You know the rules ladies: 10 seconds minimum and I wanna see plenty of tongue used." She laughed. Weiss looked both horrified, angry, ecstatic and eager or at once. Before she could make any comment to Yang about what she had done she felt her being pulled into Ruby's arms and having her partner's lips meet her own.

The kiss was deep and full of passion from the younger girl: whom Weiss could tell had been wanting this moment to happen for quite a while. Weiss found herself enjoying the kiss immensely and returned Ruby's kiss with extreme vigour and passion, though a small part in the back of her mind felt guilty knowing that Neptune was probably filled with jealousy at seeing this.

Indeed Neptune was jealous, and slightly angry that Yang was probably doing this to get back at him for tying her up, this suspicion was confirmed when the blonde looked over to him and winked those lilac eyes at him.

Ruby's mind was in pure ecstasy, for months she'd wanted this and now she finally had Weiss in her arms. The kiss lasted way longer than 10 seconds, only stopping when the pair needed to breathe. Both girls had massive blushes written across their faces, Ruby gave Weiss one last peck on the cheek before she dove under the water and swam away leaving Weiss looking like a stunned mullet. Yang satisfied with what she had done she took the fishing line over to where Blake was sitting with Sun and Neptune and hung the mistletoe over her head "Come here kitty" She growled suggestively before pulling Blake into a kiss, which Blake was only too happy to oblige with.

Sun turned to Neptune who looked rather despondent and jealous "We shoulda brought Sage and Scarlet down here from Mistral for this holiday aye, that way we probably wouldn't feel like such third wheels." Sun joked half heartedly, feeling the slightest twang of jealousy that Blake hadn't chosen him... but he'd long since accepted that she was happy. Neptune just grunted and looked at his scroll "It is about lunch time... better start setting it all out." Neptune said, instantly changing subject "Hey girls... you want to eat inside or out?" he asked Yang and Blake. It took a good 10 seconds for the couple to end their kiss before turning to face the pair of boys. "Nah.. take it inside, keep the mozzies off of us, they bite Blake's cute lil ears... and only I' am allowed to do that!" Yang answered and nibbled on Blake's cat ears to reiterate her point. Sun winced at this but kept his face level. "Ok, lunch will be ready in about 15, so best go get Ruby and Weiss to dry off." Sun replied as he finished off his drink and made his way inside, Neptune sculled down his beer and followed him in.

"Say Sun, how did you get over it?" Neptune asked as he placed the pasta salad and potato salad on the kitchen table. Sun looked up from cutting the ham and over to his mate with a concerned look "Listen Neptune, it is Christmas day...we can't have you spiralling into a lovelorn depression today of all days, so chin up! In answer to your question: I' am happy in the knowledge that she is with someone that would never hurt her and that they are both happy. That is all I need." Sun replied, really hoping that this won't bring down the festive spirit that had made today so much fun up til now. Neptune nodded and fell into thought while setting out plates and cutlery while Sun finished setting out the food.

20 minutes later and after some choice words to Ruby who didn't wanna get out of the pool, Team RWBY and SN were seated around the table to a selection of cold meats: Ham, Chicken and prawns. Salad, beetroot, pineapple, pasta salad, potato salad. Not a hot cooked item on the table for it was far too hot for that in Vacuo where the temperature was still pushing just past 40c. RWBY sat around the table and Weiss raised an eyebrow "Well it is certainly much different to last Christmas that is for sure, not that I' am complaining at all." She said as she helped herself to some of the ham and various trimmings. "Yeah, well as nice as those nice hot meals are that you have in Atlas... this is what I grew up having for Christmas lunch and I'll always prefer it this way." Sun responded as he tucked into some cold prawns. Each seat had a bonbon and a scratchy, so those were done while people ate. "Aww Nope... I won nothing." Ruby whined as she finished scratching off the tabs on her scratchy. "Same here Rubes." Yang and Blake. "I got 2 Lien" Weiss said, chuckling at her small win. Neptune and Sun after having had some prawns took the coin the girls had been using and took their turn at their scratchy. "Nope I got nothing." Neptune said humouredly as he put the scratchy down and offered Weiss a bonbon who accepted, Weiss getting the better end of the bonbon. Sun however looked incredulously at his scratchy "Well I'll be damned... I just won 7500 Lien off this damned thing! HA!" He said standing up and punching the air. "You can't be serious... you actually stuck lucky?" Neptune asked, not believing his friend. Yang however looked very happy with that "Well I guess it is your shout for New Years drinks then." The blonde replied happily as she ate."Ha I guess it is." The monkey Faunus replied, a massive grin across his face as he continued to eat prawns and salad with Beetroot and pineapple.

Lunch was filled with the popping of bonbons, telling of the horribly bad jokes that resided within the bonbons as well as many stories from previous years. Once everyone had eaten their fill Sun and Neptune went into the kitchen and came back with several bowls of red and green jelly, trifle, ice-cream and custard. "Dig in, especially the trifle: courtesy of my grand-mother, it is her special recipe." Sun explained as everyone took a helping of the Trifle to try, the looks on everyone's faces after eating a spoonful it was clear that the trifle was a hit with RWBY. "Wow this... this is just amazing, almost tastes as good as Blake." Yang exclaimed.. much to the embarrassment of said Faunus and the groans of frustration from everyone else, especially Sun. "Ugh Yang... please! Some of us are trying to eat here. But yes I agree with her sentiments: This is a lovely dish." Weiss chided her perverted teammate while complimenting Sun's grandmother's cooking skills. Sun beamed at the compliment "I'll be sure to pass your compliment along Ice Queen." He said jokingly, earning a scowl from the Heiress.

Once dessert had been finished and everyone had helped pack the leftovers into the fridge or back into Sun's care the boys departed, having promised to spend the afternoon with Sun's family. "We'll see you in Vale for new years! enjoy your day girls." Sun called as he got into the car and drove off. After this Team RWBY split up to rest for the afternoon and nurse the massively overfilled stomachs they all now had. Blake and Yang had gone to their room for a nap... or more unspeakable activities. Ruby had returned to her Xbox to play through the Halo: CE campaign. Whereas Weiss sat down on a lounge chair to watch the younger girl play her game, the Heiress was deep in thought about what had transpired in the pool and how she felt about Ruby and about Neptune. _'Neptune is nice, funny... even if he is a bit of a flirt. On the other hand Ruby has had my back through thick and thin and she really has come a long way from the Dunce she was when I first met her... and that kiss, oh such a magical kiss." _she thought as she watched Ruby rather than the screen. The internal conflict was giving her a headache so eventually Weiss moved to the couch and laid back to have a nap, hopefully she wouldn't wake up feeling so lethargic from the food she had consumed during lunch as well as with a clearer head in order to sort out her predicament.

As Weiss fell asleep Ruby paused her game and stared at the dozing Heiress. Ruby smiled happily as Weiss was snuggled up with the teddy that Ruby had given her. _'I hope you're having some sweet dreams Princess.' _Ruby thought as Ruby's hand lightly stroked Weiss' cheek. Ruby could feel her cheeks flush crimson red as she thought about their kiss under Yang's mobile mistletoe, it also made her smile even bigger. _'Maybe just maybe it can be... Maybe I do have a chance with her.' _Ruby thought as she continued to lightly stroke Weiss' cheek, tracing around her scar. Eventually she yawned, it had been a big day and having been up since just after 4am had taken its toll on the young reaper. Turning off the X-box Ruby carefully laid beside Weiss on the couch, being very careful not to wake the Heiress. As she began to succumb to sleep Ruby felt Weiss' arm curl around Ruby's waist causing Ruby to blush and snuggle in closer to Weiss the last thing that went through Ruby's head as her eyes closed was _'Best Christmas EVER.' _

**A/N: **It is now Christmas Day down under: Guess us getting it before most the rest of the planet is compensation for living in a place where EVERYTHING is trying to kill us haha.

I wrote this because most Christmas Fics I've read are about a "White Christmas" and I've never had that down here in Australia... all of my Christmas Days have been spent in the heat or one year in the middle of a flood disaster zone with torrential rainfall, so I decided to write a story about how I spend the average Christmas: And as such most of the events of this story are based around actual things that I have seen during Christmas with my family that I have altered to fit in with this story.

_TEAM SNST _is my OC Team from my main Fanfic _From Hunted To Hunter _just to explain that for those who haven't read it and were wondering who the hell they were :P

Just saying now: This story is a two-shot with the next chapter being set during New Years Eve back in Vale. I hope you've all enjoyed this story and all comments are welcome, so please Read & Review. -CC Signing off to go make sure Santa visited :)


	2. A Fiery New Years

**A Fiery New Years**

**A/N: **CC here with part two of my holiday story. Set 1 week after Chapter 1 and in Vale this time rather than Vacuo. I' am sorry this is a couple days late but I got caught up in visiting family and friends as well as NYE celebrations and my best mate's 21st b'day. I Hope you enjoy the final part of this short story... Happy New Year: I hope 2015 brings you all good fortunes and happiness. -CC

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own RWBY**

It was December 31st and Team RWBY had returned to Vale a couple days ago to give them all time to get over the jetlag of the trip from Vacuo. Team RWBY were in their dorms getting ready for the party tonight. "Yang, promise me you won't get too trashed tonight... I' am not giving you a new year's kiss if you've gotten drunk and have chucked your guts up!" Blake ordered firmly to her girlfriend as she slipped into her purple-black knee length dress that she had picked out for the night. "Oh kitty, you worry too much... I can handle my alcohol, unlike Jaune." Yang shot back, chuckling at the one time they had gotten Jaune drunk last New Years and he had ended up in the bushes throwing up for the better part of 20minutes. "Well in Jaune's defence... he did consume over a litre of bourbon in under 2 hours plus 6 tequila shots before he reached that stage, pretty decent for someone who'd never drank before, also you're the one who kept giving him those drinks... Pyrrha was not happy with you whatsoever for spoiling her chance for a new year's kiss with the blond knight." Blake replied, placing the new bow she'd received from Ruby atop her head and the earrings she had received from Yang. Looking in the mirror she was happy, the earrings complimented her eyes perfectly.

Yang chuckled weakly as she got dressed into some jeans and a crop top, her new biker jacket on over the top. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad really... at least he didn't need to get his stomach pumped, AND Pyrrha finally managed to get it through his thick skull just how she felt about him, even if she didn't get that kiss. Everyone wins." Yang said shrugging her arms and putting an innocent look upon her face. Blake crossed her arms and shook her head "Absolutely incorrigible you are Yang Xiao Long." Was the bemused reply from the Faunus girl. Yang frowned at Blake's lack of amusement at last year's new year party. Yang began working on her hair to get it just perfect tonight.

Out of the bathroom came Ruby who was drying off her hair, looking around she wore a confused look upon her face "Hey guys, where's Weiss? I thought she was out here getting ready with you guys getting ready." The reaper asked, sounding slightly crestfallen. Yang momentarily stopped working on her hair to answer her sister "No Idea, she got ready quicker than her usual routine of triple checking everything just to ensure perfection and said she was going for a walk and just wanted to be alone for a while." came the blonde's answer. Ruby nodded, wondering what was going through Weiss' mind. She had been acting very odd ever since Christmas when her and Ruby had napped together in the afternoon after lunch, Weiss hadn't rebuked Ruby for it, instead she gave a shy smile and walked away: outwardly looking a bit groggy and half asleep, but inside Weiss mind, it was utter chaos and turmoil. A state it had been in ever since. Ruby tried to put the fact her partner was missing out of her mind and began getting ready, taking up Weiss' routine of ensuring absolute perfection: for tonight Ruby had decided that no longer would she wait for Weiss to admit her feelings, Ruby was going to make Weiss hers tonight... and begin the new year off in perfect fashion.

Yang noticed this change in routine and the nervous aura coming off her sister, smiling she walked up behind the young reaper and wrapped her up in a bear hug. "Aww is lil Rubes getting nervous to spend tonight with Weissy and tell you _**love**_ her?" The brawler asked putting extra emphasis on the love part, having almost instantly worked out why her sis was so nervous for tonight. Ruby wriggled and squirmed but unable to break Yang's lock around her. "YAAAAAAANG! let go." Ruby whined. Yang merely chuckled "Oh Ruby, you just sit and wait... once I've finished getting ready to turn heads at the club tonight I'll help you get ready and make sure Weiss notices you and only you." Yang replied as she put Ruby down on Weiss' bed. Turning around Yang was met by a scowling Blake "Turning heads? Well if anyone tries flirting with you, I'll be breaking heads." The Faunus girl hissed. Yang smiled widely and kissed Blake's forehead. "Aww I love it when you get protective and feisty... don't worry you're most certainly the one I' am coming home with tonight kitty." Yang replied with a wink as the buxom blonde began applying her makeup.

As RBY was doing this Weiss was by the landing pads, looking out over Vale deep in thought. '_Ruby or Neptune? That is the question. Ugh... why can't this just be easier!' _The Heiress fumed mentally as she stared out towards the city. Sighing she thought long and hard about both Ruby: The perpetually optimistic, hyperactive and downright adorable Red-clad reaper who would always be there for Weiss and just melted her icy heart no matter how upset or moody Weiss got. Weiss did care for Ruby a lot... but what stopped her from admitting that openly and wholly?

Was it Neptune: The flirtatious Blue headed _intellectual _as he liked to call himself. Neptune was kind to Weiss and he would listen to her if she had problems and never judge her or saw her as so much more than her last name... but the more the Heiress thought about it, the more she came to realise that she didn't see Neptune in a romantic way... she may have had a crush on him in first year, but that may have just been the flirting making Weiss smitten towards the blue haired boy but she really did see him as a friend, a close friend but nothing more and as much as Weiss didn't want to hurt him, she knew he would accept her choice. Maybe what kept her from admitting her feelings towards Ruby was the fear of her father: Mr Schnee was a man not to cross and could easily snap when things don't go his way. But Weiss' father also did have a caring side that he rarely showed, but Weiss knew it was there. Mr Schnee wouldn't go around assassinating anyone Weiss fell for just because they were other women, nor would he do anything else overly intimidating or violent given how much self shame he felt about the one time he did strike out physically at his eldest daughter... so what could it be that kept Weiss from speaking her heart? Fear... That is what it was, fear of letting someone into her heart. Fear of letting her guard down only to get hurt. But seemingly most of al... Fear of herself hurting Ruby. Weiss knew that such fear was irrational and unwarranted, she could never harm Ruby... not even in her most sadistic nightmares could Weiss harm even in the slightest way.

Weiss sighed and looked at her scroll: only about 5 minutes until the rest of her team and JNPR arrived to make the trip down into Vale for NYE. They had agreed to go out for dinner than to a club, my friend Simon (through what I could only assume was an underworld friend named _Gregory_) had procured an extremely high quality fake ID for Ruby to get into wherever they wanted to go. As she waited Weiss saw several other teams heading off in bullheads into Vale including teams SNST and CFVY, Simon and Velvet both shot the Heiress waves and smiles. Weiss waved back to the group of 8 2nd and 3rd year students. Watching the other two teams depart Weiss wondered what mayhem Simon and Coco had planned for tonight.

Returning to her thoughts, Weiss tried to breakdown her fear... she wanted to do it tonight: to confess her feelings, to no longer be the lonely heiress doomed to a life of unhappiness and of no love. Looking back towards Beacon Weiss saw her Teammates as well as JNPR walking down towards her. Weiss stood and ensured her face was moulded into a smile, that wouldn't give away her internal turmoil. Ruby in a flash of rose petals was by Weiss' side with an arm around the older (yet shorter) girl. "Hey Weiss, you ok? We were wondering where you'd run off to." The red reaper said, her voice dripping with concern and confusion. Weiss smiled at Ruby's concern and motioned towards a waiting bullhead to take them into Vale. "come on guys, we're going to be late and I don't want us to lose our reservations!" Weiss barked as she and ruby made off at a brisk pace.

Once aboard Pyrrha rubbed Jaune's back and kept him focused on her to try and stave off the air sickness that still plagued him whenever he flew. "Don't feel too bad Jaune... you're not the only Beacon student who suffers air sickness... or at least a severe fear of heights and falling." Weiss joked, looking at the poor knight go green. Eventually after a 10 minute flight the bullhead landed and Jaune tumbled out and emptied his stomach into the nearest bush. Once Jaune had finished his usual post-flight routine and had washed his mouth out with some water the group caught a maxi taxi off to their destination, which was a closely guarded secret being kept by Weiss who had taken it upon herself to choose the place they'd have dinner before hitting up _The Valley _which was Vale's main nightspot.

"So Weiss, where exactly are you taking us? Yang asked frustrated, not one to enjoy being kept in the dark about anything. The Heiress just smiled, seemingly enjoying Yang getting fidgety and antsy about not knowing. Yang growled and banged her fist on her knee, only to have said fist grabbed in midair by Blake who gave the brawler a calming smile as the Faunus leaned her head onto Yang's shoulder. Nora was almost hovering with how much she was bouncing around in her seat. "Oh my this is FAB-ulous, our first time clubbing Renny!" the bubbly bomber chirped in her partner's ear happily. Ren merely smiled in return, hoping that tonight would be carefree fun, but knowing deep down it would probably be spent keeping Nora in line and from becoming too drunk and/or destructive, but not that Ren really minded... it was time spent with Nora, the one person who made his otherwise quiet existence exciting. Not to mention the one person whose captured his heart.

Eventually the taxi pulled outside a nice looking restaurant near Vale Beach. "Well we're here... it isn't too upper class and formal but still has a high quality menu and it serves beer and wine, so we can have a few drinks here while we're eating." Weiss explained as she paid the taxi driver and exited the taxi. Once in the restaurant the Teams sat down, having mostly ordered steak, chips and salad (except Nora who had instead just opted for a big bowl of chips and gravy and Ren who preferred pasta and salad.) Ren, Jaune and Yang also had two pitchers of beer between them while the rest had gotten wine to go with their dinner. "Hey Blakey, I thought you'd have ordered tuna." Yang said sarcastically as Blake's steak arrived. The Faunus shot her girlfriend an angry glare "Yang, for the love of dust the fish jokes got old months ago. Yes I love tuna and fish... but I also can eat other things." Came the frustrated reply. Yang just chuckled and stroked just behind Blake's bow, eliciting a purr of pleasure and contentment, ending any anger Blake may have felt.

Ruby who was seated next to Weiss looked over to the Heiress, who looked very nervous and was fidgeting and aimlessly moving a bit of steak around on her plate, not acting at all how Weiss normally did at a meal. Ruby was worried for Weiss, she didn't know why the Heiress was acting so abnormal and all but ignoring her for the last week _'Maybe I shouldn't have been so bold as to crawl onto the couch and fall asleep with her on Christmas.' _Ruby thought worriedly as she continued flicking glances to the Heiress beside her. Deciding she'd had enough of silent, moping Weiss. Ruby ever so slightly brushed her leg up against Weiss' to gauge the reaction... she got one she had hoped for, the Heiress shot up straight, a bright red blush creeping over her now smiling face. Ruby always enjoyed seeing Weiss' elusive smiles, even more so when she caused them. Snapping out of her little internal celebration she saw that Weiss was now facing the Cloaked girl, it was now Ruby's turn to start, having been caught staring at the Heiress. "Ruby, you ok? you look like you've seen a ghost." Weiss asked, a tone of slight sarcasm in her voice. Ruby shook out of her shock and chuckled "Sure I' am fine Weiss, you just caught me off guard for a moment. Thank-you for dinner as well, you picked a great place." Ruby rambled off quickly, hoping to avoid any rebukes for staring. Instead of getting a rebuke, Ruby felt shivers go up her spine as Weiss' leg brushed against hers. This caused Weiss to giggle lightly "Of course I chose well, I' am a Schnee you dolt." Weiss replied hoping Ruby would catch her double meaning.

_'This is going a lot smoother than I thought, now all I gotta do is get the red-clad cutie alone, especially away from Yang just before midnight, I'll ask her out just before the fireworks begin... that's romantic right?' _Weiss thought to herself as she tried to plan on how she was going to go about this... having never had a relationship before Weiss was doing something she absolutely loathed: making it up as she went along. Sighing internally Weiss continued to eat her steak, admitting it was very good for something that only cost 10 Lien. Weiss was ripped from her thoughts by raucous laughter across the table. Seems Yang had decided to hog the beer and was chugging down an entire pitcher by herself, Jaune and Ren either side of her cheering her on. It seemed Ren really did loosen up once he had some alcohol in him, it was almost as if he became a male-slightly-less-crazy version of Nora. Once Yang had finished chugging down the pitcher she got into a base ball pitchers stance whistled at a nearby staff member and chucked the now empty pitcher at them. "Well That's what I call a pitcher." Yang said, her speech not slurred in the slightest from the 1.2L of beer she just drank in one scull. Everyone at the table and the tables around RWBY and JNPR all groaned "Yang... That is the worst pun you have EVER made!" Weiss complained as she facepalmed repeatedly. Yang just smiled shamelessly "Still not as bad as the pun you made after we fought Neo!" Yang shot back, a laugh in her voice. Weiss simply grumbled and went back to her food and thoughts of the red clad girl beside her.

Once everyone had finished their meals and drinks the two teams left the restaurant before Yang could get up to anymore antics that would see them thrown out of the establishment and not allowed back. "So where off to now? Juniors?" Yang asked as she skipped around the group, the alcohol beginning to seep through her system. "No Yang... we're not going to that seedy underworld creep." Weiss retorted, having heard the reputation of that place from Simon who seemed to be a regular patron there on weekends. "We're going into _The Valley _we agreed to this already" Blake added on, not entirely happy with the fact Yang had managed to get tipsy this early in the night which bode badly for both the blonde and Blake who had to look after her. The group boarded a taxi to head in towards the centre of the city, in the darkness of the Taxi Yang and Blake began making out passionately, Yang may have had a heap of beer already but it in no way impaired her ability at kissing even if it tore away what little shame and inhibitions she had. Looking at this display of open affection, as well as Nora and Pyrrha leaning into the arms of their respective partners left Weiss filled with envy and anger at herself for allowing her love life to be so messy with her feelings for Ruby and her crush on Neptune. Taking out her scroll Weiss shot off a message to Neptune to ask him to meet her outside _Club Vertigo_ as she needed to talk to him. Placing the scroll back into her purse Weiss leaned back, feeling so nervous she was almost physically ill _'I need a drink badly right now... just something to calm me down.' _ The Heiress thought.

The calming Weiss needed came not from alcohol, but from Ruby lightly leaning into Weiss' shoulder. The effect was immediate, it felt to Weiss like a tonne of bricks had been lifted off her chest. This felt right, like nothing in the world could hurt her so long as Ruby was by her side, not even her father or the immense power he had at his command. A small smile crept upon Weiss face, momentarily forgetting about all her troubles and her upcoming _talk _with Neptune. The taxi moved through the city towards the nightclubs in almost silence, only the sound of breathing and Yang and Blake's make out session filled the taxi. It took about half an hour for the taxi to arrive at the entrance to Vale's main nightspot: A series of large nightclubs, strip bars and smaller pubs and music bars that make up _The Valley. _Exiting the cab and paying the driver, Team JNPR and RWBY stood on the sidewalk trying to decide where to go first, however Weiss broke off from the group and made her way towards _Club Vertigo _which was about 200m down the road. She saw Team SSSN standing near a small garden outside. Upon seeing Weiss the three S's headed back past Weiss and towards team JNPR and RBY leaving only Neptune and Weiss.

"H-hey Snow angel." Neptune broke the uneasy silence, all the suave body language and cool act he put up having dissipated as soon as the _we need to talk _message that all men fear and dread came up on his scroll. "Hey Neptune, how was the trip over?" Weiss replied, keeping her voice even and cool. The coolness in Weiss' tone made Neptune flinch. Trying to regain his composure Neptune flashed Weiss a confident grin "It was cool, bit tiring though, Sage and Sun wouldn't stop arguing. But enough about that, how are you?" Neptune asked, trying to sound confident and not the geeky kid who knew something bad was coming. "I' am conflicted and seeking a resolution to said conflict." Weiss continued on icily but yet also strangely caring and affectionately wanting to get straight to the point of this and not let Neptune suffer unnecessarily. Neptune gulped "And what would that conflict be?" The blue haired boy asked, steeling himself for the words to come and making sure he didn't show the hurt to Weiss, he didn't want her to feel guilty over her inevitable choice. "It is a conflict of my heart, but judging from the look on your face you already knew this. You're a great guy Neptune, but I just don't see you in a romantic way. I may have once but neither of us acted upon it for our own reasons. I don't want you to feel bad and I do hope this won't affect things between us or our teams because you have been an invaluable friend this past two years." Weiss said, dropping the coldness from her voice, filling it instead with intense affection and worry for her friend. Neptune flinched slightly at the words, but eventually smiled. His many conversations with Sun over the last week had not only allowed him to accept the coming decision from Weiss but embrace the lasting friendship just as Sun had embraced the same thing with Blake.

Weiss smiled and planted a small kiss on Neptune's cheek "Thank-you for understanding Neptune, now let's enjoy the rest of the year... remember there are plenty of other fish in the sea _NEPTUNE._" Weiss said, giggling slightly at her watery pun. Neptune couldn't help but smile at Weiss' attempt at humour "I'll keep that in mind, hey... She's a lucky girl you know Weiss. Now come on, the others will be wondering where we are." Neptune said, his voice slightly hurt but also content in an odd way. Motioning for Weiss to go first Neptune hung behind slightly, sending a flirtatious wink to a couple of girls in line to the club who blew him kisses. _'Oh yeah... I still got it.' _The blue haired boy thought happily, a suave smirk appearing across his face.

Rejoining the group Weiss saw that Yang seemed to have gotten over the pitcher of beer she had sculled and Nora was still hyperactive as ever rambling something that was completely unable to be understood. "So we decided where we're going yet?" Weiss asked eager to get a bit of alcohol in her system to ease the nerves of what was to come. Looking over to Ruby I could see her bobbing happily around talking to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Well I don't know about you guys... but I might head into _Club Vertigo_" Neptune said happily, not showing any signs of his and Weiss' conversation which made Weiss feel less guilty. "Well we might join Neptune, make sure he stays out of trouble." Sun said as he and the other two S's began following their teammate into _Club Vertigo. _With the completely random departure of SSSN, Teams RWBY and JNPR looked to each other each silently asking _Well what now?_ Blake saw a smaller club named _Club Euphoria _That Blake may or may not have frequented with Yang before... ONCE. Yang seemed to notice what was on Blake's mind and chuckled "Oh Kitty Cat, We are so NOT going in there with my lil Sister." Came the hushed answer from the Blonde brawler. Rolling her eyes Blake leaned back into Yang's shoulder. Pyrrha looked around and saw a Dance club and without hesitation pulled Jaune with her towards it, not bothering to question the champion Nora, Ren and Team RWBY followed her into the club.

As the group made their way up to the bouncers, Ruby fumbled for the fake ID she'd been given by Simon. Everyone but Yang and Ruby had been carded so far and as Ruby handed her ID to the bouncer Yang shot him a playful wink, the bouncer seemed unimpressed and checked the card for a good 15 seconds before sighing and handing it back "In ya go lil missy, enjoy ya night." The Bouncer said, either being fooled by the ID or not giving a fuck to bar Ruby's entry. Yang followed Ruby in, the bouncer not even bothering to card the buxom blonde. Once inside Weiss shot a questioning glance to Ruby who flashed her ID to the Heiress and placed it back into her purse "Thank Simon for me, I' am going to get a drink." The Reaper said as she and Yang made their way to the bar. Getting out her scroll Weiss typed out a message:  
><em>Compliments to you and whoever sourced that ID, made it into club without hassle. Hope you're having a great night.<br>_Once Weiss had finished typing it out and sent the message off to her old friend she proceeded to the bar with Blake to find Ruby and Yang about to down a shot of tequila each. "Now, Now... Where's ours?" Blake asked mockingly. Yang smiled and produced two more shots and slices of lemon to go with it. The four girls took their shots and Ruby nearly had a coughing fit before she could bite into the lemon after the shot. The other three girls laughed at their younger counterpart. Looking around Team RWBY could see Team JNPR were over on the dance floor, Jaune was once again proving just how adept at dancing he was.

Ordering up a Vodka Fire-engine Weiss and Ruby made their way to a small booth to watch JNPR and Yang and Blake hit the dance floor. Hearing her scroll buzz Weiss took it out of her purse and saw a reply from Simon:  
><em>Gld it Wrkd. Shall Tel Gregory, Having a Graet Timr with Team and CVFY at Jnrs. c u nxt yer.<br>_Weiss couldn't help but laugh at how bad the spelling was... Simon must really have hit it hard to be this drunk so early. Turning to Ruby who was sipping at her drink, laughing as Yang slipped and went arse up onto the ground. Weiss chuckled and checked the time, it was 9:30pm. _'Ok I'll get Ruby and take her out of here about 11 to get a good vantage point for the fireworks at midnight.' _Weiss thought as any nerves she may have had disappeared as the tequila and vodka took hold. _'Tonight shall be a good night'_

It had been an hour at the club and Many drinks had been had for Team JNPR. Pyrrha and Jaune were still dancing between drinks, though a lot less coordinated this time around and a lot more kissing involved. Nora and Ren had taken a break and decided to get a drink. The people before the 2nd half of JNPR had ordered Jagerbombs, which intrigued Nora immensely "ooh Renny... We should have one of them each!" Ren looked over to see to his horror the energy drink so close to Nora not to mention the Jagermeister. Ren's alcohol numbed mind clicked, but a moment to late as Nora handed him the Jagerbomb and downed her own. _'Oh no, OH NO!' _Ren's mind screamed as he watched Nora down the drink in one go. "Ooh that felt good, Whoa Ren... everything's moving so slow!" Nora said as she began bouncing on the spot and eventually picked up Ren and ran out of the club "It's adventure time Renny! Onward to the pancake kingdom!" Nora said as she ran through the crowds, knocking several people over and overturning a car as well as tearing down several lampposts as she ran through _The Valley_ Ren slung over her shoulder.

Team RWBY had been on the dance floor when Nora had gone loco from the consumption of the alcoholic energy drink. All the dancers had stopped to observe the display of spontaneous insanity that was Ren being carried off into the night by the bubbly bomber. By this time all 4 girls were quite drunk, Yang most of all as she had kept getting tequila shots and had refused Blake's offer of water. Weiss checked her scroll to check the time 10:30 _'Ok I'll go check my makeup and then I'll grab Ruby and go... Ok Weiss this is the moment you actually forge your own path in life!' _The Heiress thought. As she used all her concentration to walk straight, and succeeding... mostly.

Weiss spent about 5 minutes checking herself over, trying to ensure she looked perfect for asking Ruby out. Weiss heard the door Open and Yang and Blake stepped up to the mirrors one on each side of her. "Well Someone's nervous aren't they?" Blake said cheekily, her voice slurred ever so slightly. Weiss turned to Yang after the blonde cleared her throat, Yang's eyes had turned a fiery red. "Oh she is so nervous... but then again so am I, My lil sis is about to get into her first relationship. I know this is such a cliché but I gotta do it. You do anything to hurt my sister, or you get too hands on with her... and I'll beat you until you're redder than Ruby's cloak. But other than that, welcome to the insanity that is my family." Weiss cringed at the thought of being on the receiving end of Yang's gauntlets. "No need to worry Yang, nothing like that is going to happen... which is more than I can say for you two!" Weiss shot back as she gave herself a final look over before heading to the door, Yang and Blake hanging back a bit.

"Umm Yang... Where's your sister?" Weiss asked somewhat frantically, as she couldn't see Ruby anywhere in the club. Yang stepped up and roughly shoved Weiss out of the way, her eyes red and hair on fire "WHAT?! Where is my sister!" She growled. scanning the dance floor Yang caught sight of some rose petals by the exit Yang made a beeline for the exit, not caring who she knocked to get there... she needed to make sure no creeps got near her sister who didn't have C_rescent Rose_ with her which meant Ruby was of little use in a scrap. Upon getting out of the club, Yang could see Ruby running across the road and into a park at full pelt, 3 men chasing her. That was all it took for Yang to snap, some asshole had decided to try and make unwelcome advances on her sister. Charging across the street at full speed with Blake and Weiss close behind. In the park The three girls found Ruby who had scampered up a tree and on the ground were three guys all aged around mid 20's goading her to come down. Yang without warning strode calmly up to the nearest one before sending him through the air with a mammoth punch to the ribcage. The other two drunken men were caught off guard by the nuclear Yang whose wrath they had incurred, they didn't need any warning before they bolted scared shitless of Yang. Ruby, seeing that danger had passed jumped out of the tree, straight into Yang's arms. "Oh Ruby, I'm sorry... I should have watched you!" Yang said as she held her sister tightly for dear life. Eventually Ruby and Yang separated and Weiss came forward, shooting Yang a glance the Blonde nodded and grasped Blake's hand to lead her back to the club.

Weiss and Ruby found a bench to sit on, Ruby instinctively leaning her head into Weiss' shoulder, seeking the safety that contact provided. "Ruby, I got something I must say... and if I don't get it off my chest now then I may not get another chance." Weiss said, tilting Ruby's face to look her in the eye. The younger girls eyes lit up in anticipation and happiness. "Ruby in the last two years... the last 6 months especially, you've grown closer to me than anyone else. You've grown into a very mature and capable leader, a first class teammate and the best friend anyone could ask for. But I've come to realise as of late that my feelings for you run much deeper than just friendship, in the last months I've fallen for you Ruby Rose, I've fallen so hard..." Weiss' speech was cut off by Ruby lunging forward and planting a hot, passionate kiss upon Weiss' lips. "I love you to Weiss, I've waited so long to say that... but now that I've finally said it... it feels just perfect." The younger girl replied, her Silver eyes slightly teary as they looked into Weiss' Ice Blue eyes. Leaning in the couple's lips met for a 2nd time, but this time it was more controlled, but no less passionate. As the fireworks began to launch to signify the new year... it heralded a perfect start to it for two Huntresses who sat on a random park bench in each other's arms watching the display.

**The Next Morning: Somewhere in Vale:**

Nora awoke with the worst headache ever... of all time as she looked around, she found that she had somehow ended up in a small cheap motel room. "Ugh Renny... RENNY? Where are you?" The bubbly bomber called out, suddenly worried for where her partner and lover had ended up. A door opened up and in came Ren with a bag of food, the smell of which Nora recognised instantly... Ren's special banana pancakes. "Oh Ren, you shouldn't have!" Nora said happily as she bounded out of bed and hugged Ren tightly. Ren could only smile as he removed the box of freshly made pancakes and a juice from the bag for Nora. As Nora tucked into the food Ren had so kindly brought her she tried to remember what happened last night. "Renny, what happened last night? There's this big annoying black hole in my memory!" She whined. Ren's face suddenly lost all colour and Ren's eyes glassed over in a _Thousand-Yard-Stare_. "Nora.. we will never, EVER speak of last night, it is something best left buried in that black hole.

**A/N: ** I hope you all enjoyed Part 2 of my holiday Fic... Once again I' am sorry it is so late. This is quite different to the sort of stuff I usually write and is my real first attempt at actual shipping, so any advice or comments on how I can improve my writing of romance, fluff style writing would be most welcome as I want to improve my writing for future stories I got planned. -CC Signing off.


End file.
